Beverage production machines usually implement a drip tray adapted to collect the dripping liquid and waste liquid (water or beverage) that does not readily fall into the recipient in which the beverage is served. The drip tray is usually composed of a tray and of a grid laying on the upper part of the tray. The grid aims at supporting the recipient in which the beverage is served and avoiding that the bottom of this recipient lays in the dripping or waste liquid. The grid generally simply lays on the upper part of the tray without fixing means or with partial fixing means so that it can be easily removed from the tray, the tray can be emptied and the tray and the grid can be fully cleaned.
When the drip tray is removed from the machine, the operator must be careful to not lean it too much otherwise the waste liquid may overflow the edges of the drip tray and may fall and dirty the machine or parts around the machine.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a solution to the above problem and to propose a drip tray for a beverage production machine which enables the operator to remove it in an easy and convenient way that limits the risk of dirtiness around the machine and that makes the transportation of the drip tray full of liquid from the machine to the sink much more convenient.